


For her

by emeraldmad



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldmad/pseuds/emeraldmad
Summary: She's the reason he's doing this. She always has been.





	For her

As he drives the Valyrian steel dagger into Cersei’s throat, burying it deep until the hilt touches her skin with fury, he feels release. He feels her spaz under his arms as she chokes on her own blood, spewing it out in front of her. 

 

_ “I do not belong to you.”  _

 

The words come out through gritted teeth clenched together from the effort. He feels blood seep into his hand and he lets go of her body, letting it fall ungraciously to the ground as he drags the curved dagger out from her throat. 

 

He doesn’t know where The Mountain has gone, nor Euron or whoever else was close to his sister’s reign. He just knows that she’s dead, and now he needs to do something before more people continue to die outside the walls of the castle. 

 

He falls on his knees and breathes deep, circling air back into his lungs as reality sets in. Looking at her body gives him repulse, remembering all the things he did to keep her safe when all she ever did was use him. 

 

But now there was someone else he loved, truly and deeply like he never had Cersei. 

 

_ Brienne.  _

 

He stands to flee the Throne Room and turns to the main entrance, where Tyrion stands silently in awe as if he’d stopped mid-run.

 

His brother’s eyes find his, still full of rage and determination, and speaks. “You killed her.”

 

He takes a wary step towards Tyrion, unsure of what his stand on the situation is. “Would you have had it any other way?”

 

Tyrion shakes his head, shoving his hand under his belt to fish out an old steel dagger. “I was going to do it myself. I don’t know how I pretended to do it, but I was willing.”

 

Jaime chuckles and finishes walking to his brother, who stares at him intently before giving him a small smile. “I’m glad you’re done with the bitch.”

 

Jaime crouches in front of him and hugs him, to which Tyrion hugs back. “Thank you.”

 

“You did it for her, didn’t you? Ser Brienne?” Tyrion’s voice is muffled against his clothes but he catches the playful tone in his brother’s voice, much too used to it by now. He pulls away from the hug.

 

“I… I had to. It was the only way we could be safe. She had to die.”

 

“You could’ve died too, Jaime. Didn’t you think of that?” Now his brother’s voice is soft and understanding, stained with a hint of worry. Jaime looks to the ground and says nothing, hoping that’s enough of an answer to his brother. Tyrion pauses before he speaks again with a concerned tone. “...You  _ knew _ . You were willing to die. To keep her safe.”

 

He nods and raises his head to look into his brother’s eyes. “I was.”

 

“Jaime, you idiot.” Tyrion places a hand on his shoulder. “ She would’ve never been happy if you’d died. She wrote to me begging to look for you and make you go back. She knew what you meant to do. Lady Sansa wrote to me too, worried about Ser Brienne’s state if you were to fall.”

 

“She did?” Tyrion nods again and gives him a sad smile.

 

“I can show you the letters, if you want.” His heart wrenches and he looks to the ground again at the thought of Brienne’s tears when he left. “Do you realize how much she loves you?”

 

“It was the only way.” He feels heartbroken to think of how devastated Brienne was after his departure, but also relieved that she knew what his true intentions were upon leaving Winterfell— that he loved her too much, that he wanted to keep her safe from his sister’s grasp before she could learn about the woman he loved. He sighs. “She’ll hate me when I get back.”

 

“ _ Hate  _ you? She’ll surely slap you, I’m sure, but I’m also certain that she’ll run straight into your arms the second you step on Northern Lands.”

 

“You think so? You think she’ll forgive me?”

 

“I’m sure,” says Tyrion, smiling. “She loves you, all of you. I can see it. She loves the Jaime that pushed Bran Stark off the windowsill and the Jaime who jumped into the bear pit, I’m certain she’ll love you for leaving her to kill the evil woman who used to be your incestuous lover. Now stop worrying, we still have to finish this battle until they find her dead.”

 

He stands up again and looks around with concern, not even bothering to look at his sister’s dead body lying in a pool of blood in front of the throne. “What about Euron, and Qyburn, and the Mountain?”

 

“Euron’s dead, the Queen saw to that. Mountain’s dead too, Lady Stark and the Hound took care of him. Qyburn’s dead, killed by Arya as well. Anyone else you’re worried about?”

 

“Damn, she’s deadly,” he mutters, holding Arya’s dagger in his hand still drenched in Cersei’s blood. “She gave me this before I came here, to kill her. She said something about completing a list, do you know what that’s abo—”

 

Tyrion cuts him off, holding his hand out to stop him. “You don’t want to know.”

 

He frowns and puts the dagger back into its scabbard. “Alright then. Let’s get this over with.”

 

He walks out of the Throne Room hurriedly with Tyrion beside him and looks out to the city, where the battle’s raging on.  _ I’m coming back for you,  _ he thinks, gripping his twin sword’s pommel tightly in his fist before he draws it out of the scabbard.  

 

_ Wait for me, and we’ll be happy. _


End file.
